


Concern

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Implied Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takatora had been young once, too. He knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concern

It was well past dinnertime when Takatora was passing through the foyer, about to climb the stairs towards his office and get some work done before it was time to sleep. In his head swirled thoughts about Yggdrasil, about his brother, about lockseeds, and then he heard the front door open behind him.

Takatora turned slowly, knowing without looking who had just walked through the door. "Mitsuzane," he said calmly, keeping his voice from betraying his worry. "It's late."

His brother nodded respectfully in response. "Sorry, Nii-san. Our...study group went late today. Don't worry, I've already had dinner."

The words were crisp and rehearsed, but Takatora could feel a heaviness behind them that betrayed Mitsuzane's facade. There had been many nights when Mitsuzane had returned home from his 'study group' with his clothing in that same slight disarray, with his eyes holding that same glassy look.

Takatora had been young once, too. He knew.

"Mitsuzane." His words were sharp in the quiet foyer. He watched his brother's eyes snap towards him in sudden alertness. After another moment of pause, he walked towards Mitsuzane and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You do realize, I worry because I care. About you. And your future."

For a moment, he was unsure as to whether Mitsuzane could sense his true meaning through their simple touch. Then the alertness in his brother's eyes faded slightly, and he felt the soft skin of his brother's hand brush across his own.

"Nii-san..." Mitsuzane's voice was both tender and coy, and Takatora felt something twist inside him that he hadn't expected. One thumb brushed purposefully across his knuckles and Takatora nearly choked. "Thank you...for your concern."

They stood there for what felt like a small eternity, Takatora's hand carressed gently by Mitsuzane's, until the air grew so heavy that Takatora could hardly breathe. He pulled his hand back sharply, taking a step away and turning once more towards the stairs.

"Your grades," he said with a strained voice. "Remember not to let them slip."

He could feel the disappointment radiate from his brother behind him. "Of course, Nii-san."

Takatora cleared his throat and nodded, before climbing the stairs with as much purpose and dedication as he could manage. It was late, but not too late to work himself to sleep and hopefully escape the image of his intoxicated brother giving him the most sultry look he'd ever seen.


End file.
